Cinder Fall VS Korra
Cinder Fall VS Korra is a what if Death Battle, and the 8th episode of QuasimodoBellringer's 2nd season, and 18th overall. It features''' Cinder Fall' from ''RWBY against [[Korra|'Korra']] from Legend of Korra. Description RWBY vs Legend of Korra! The Fall Maiden VS The Avatar! Having become the successor of elemental powers, after their previous wielders had died, these two fight for opposite causes. But now, as these two causes clash, only one will emerge victorious, to carry on their goals. Interlude Wiz: The passing of the torch is a tradition involving passing on the title to the next in line. Boomstick: Some are reincarnated, some have their powers transferred, some pick their own successor. Wiz: But when the previous owners of elemental powers died, these two inherited their abilities. Boomstick: Cinder Fall, The Fall Maiden Wiz: And Korra, the Avatar! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill, to find who would win, a Death Battle. Cinder Fall (Cue: This Will Be The Day) Wiz: Long ago an old man was visited by four sisters. All with the intent of helping the man. Boomstick: Moved by the dedication to making him happy the four sisters had, he bestowed great powers upon them, so they can continue to help others in the same way. This began the legend of the Four Maidens. Wiz: Though once they died their powers transferred to another young lady. Usually from their final memories before fading away. Boomstick: Enlisted by some creepy, yet pretty hot witch, young Cinder Fall was given a sick glove designed to steal the powers of the Fall Maiden. Wiz: However, before she could absorb all of the Fall Maiden's powers, she was interrupted by... Boomstick: ...some drunk guy with a scythe! No seriously, this guy is like, always drunk....ah how I look up to him. Wiz: You would.....Managing to escape with half the Fall Maiden's powers and leaving her near-death, she sought out the other half of the powers. Boomstick: Infiltrating Beacon, she eventually launched an attack with an army of Grimm during the Vytal Festival after destroying the reputations of both Yang and Pyrrha.....*sniffle* and getting Penny killed. (Cue: Let's Just Live) Wiz: However an attack from Ruby's Silver Eyes powers left Cinder mutilated, forcing her to retreat. Boomstick: No, seriously look at that! Under her hair! Her eye is gone and you can clearly see the eye socket. Damn that's messed up. Wiz: As the Fall Maiden, Cinder possesses a large amount of elemental powers Boomstick: Cinder has control over lightning, wind, plants, ice, and fire. However, she has very little experience with any of these skills other than fire. Wiz: She also has the ability to manipulate glass, however, this seems to be her semblance, a natural ability each person has, though it varies from person to person. Boomstick: With this she can meld her bow and arrows into her clothing for easy transport. Wiz: She can also generate and fire shards of glass, that can even keep the likes of Pyrrha Nikos at bay. Boomstick: With her Fall Maiden powers, Cinder is strong enough to best even the likes of Pyrrha in combat, *sniffle* and even kill her. Wiz: Boomstick...umm...you alright? You seem a bit more emotional than usual. Boomstick: FUCK OFF! I need to be alone (runs away in tears) Wiz: Alright....that was.....something....anyway, Cinder does have her weaknesses. She is vulnerable to specialized powers such as silver eyes. She also seems to exclusively try and use her fire abilities as the Fall Maiden, ignoring a large majority of her powers. That being said, Cinder is a true threat to the world of Remnant. (Chibi Cinder shows up on screen and blows a kiss that explodes into a torrent of flames) Korra Wiz: Earth, Fire, Water, Air. These are the four elements wielded by the protector of balance, The Avatar! Boomstick: But what kind of person would this Avatar be? A wise sage? A young pacifist? Or how about a tough ass teenage girl! Wiz: Korra is Aang's successor as the Avatar, though whether she's better or not is completely up to debate. One things for sure, she's stronger. Korra has taken on many powerful opponents, such as Amon, a person who can use waterbending to manipulate a person's blood, and move them like a puppet. Boomstick: And Unalaq. Pretty much a dark version, with only water bending, but made up for it by...being a fucking kaiju!!! Wiz: Zaheer, an evil airbender, who believes that the natural order is disorder. Boomstick: ...and her final foe, Kuvira, the strongest metal bender since Toph. Wiz: As the Avatar, Korra is responsible for keeping balance, and to do so Korra has access to the four elements. Boomstick: With waterbending Korra is capable of using nearby water as powerful torrents to whip foes off their feet, freeze water with a thought, and even use water to heal wounds. Dang, this must be her most diverse power. Wiz; Makes sense as it's her original skill before discovering her ability as the Avatar. Plus water is a flowing and diverse element, so it makes sense it has all these uses. Boomstick: Next up is Earthbending, which can manipulate rocks. Wiz: Plus, Korra is the very first Avatar to learn to take it a step further and use her earthbending to manipulate metal. Boomstick: Firebending lets her control fire, duh, and don't let a certain shitty movie fool you. She can generate it too. Wiz: Some firebenders can also use lightning, but Korra has never displayed this skill, though she has shown the ability to redirect it, so there is that. Boomstick: Finally is air bending, with it she can blow opponents away, take the air from their lungs and suffocate them, and even fucking fly! Wiz: This ability is also strong enough to create tornados. Boomstick: Then there is the fifth and mysterious element only usable by the Avatar. Energybending. Wiz: With this she can disable certain powers, and manipulate a person's life energy. Boomstick: She is fast enough to block explosions, and her fifth element , the mysterious energybending is able to block city destroying explosions. She's tough enough to take hits from giant kaiju-like spirits, and even tough enough to cause explosions strong enough to destroy several city blocks. She can also enter the Avatar state, where she gets her power doubled, and gain the knowledge and skill of past avatars. Wiz: However Korra is not invincible. She is cocky and headstrong. Boomstick: Plus, she is not the brightest tool in the shed. She often forgoes strategy, and relies on her powers as the Avatar. Wiz: But Korra is the toughest and most powerful Avatar to date. Fight Republic City is seen in flames. Grimm roam the streets attacking the citizens, as they are fended off by Mako, Tenzin, Opal, Bolin, and Asami. Cinder looks down from a high tower and grins. Relishing the destruction the Grimm were causing. Firing flames from her palms, she laughed maniacally as she laid waste to the city. Until she heard some footsteps behind her. She turned to look behind her, and there she saw a girl dressed in blue, with dark skin and short brown hair. Korra: You! You're the one behind these attacks, aren't you!? Cinder grinned, and chuckled to herself Cinder: Gee, wiz kid, what gave you that idea? Korra took a stance, ready to defend the city. FIGHT! Korra sent a dash of flames at Cinder, who dodged and fired some flames of her own, to which Korra dodged as well. Kora charged in and punched CInder in the gut, before unleashing a rapid series of punches, before jumping back and creating gust of wind, pushing Cinder of the roof. Cinder used her flames to slow down her fall, and gently landed on the streets, as Korra used her glider to down. Cinder's outfit began to glow as she removed the glass, and formed her bow. Firing some arrows, she made holes in Korra's glider causing her to come crashing down into the water. Using her waterbending Korra, created a typhoon of what around herself and launched herself back into the battlefield. She charged at Cinder, who just grinned as she summoned a gust of wind to push Korra back. Korra stood there in disbelief. Korra: H..how is that possible? I thought only I, the Avatar could bend the four elements. Cinder: I don't know what that is, but whatever this Avatar is it can not stack up to the power of a Maiden. Korra had never heard of such a person before, but knew Cinder had to be stopped. She charged in and punched Cinder in the gut, and sent her crashing into a wall, as she quickly got back up. Floating up into the air, Cinder called down lightning, which Korra dodged. She continued to call down bolt after bolt until one finally hit the Avatar. Korra screamed in pain as she was electrocuted, but managed to stand back up. Raising her fist to the sky, the ground under Cinder rose up, sending Cinder flying. Using a whip of water, Korra grabbed Cinder and pulled her in for a flurry of punched before breathing fire on her. Before sending her flying with a powerful gust of wind. Cinder: So, you can control the elements too. This might actually be worth my time. Cinder fired flames at Korra, who raised a chunk of ground out of earth to block. However it had just been a distraction, as Cinder appeared behind Korra and jabbed her in the back with an arrow. Korra cried out in pain, and managed to sweep kick Cinder off her feet. She pulled out the arrow, and found a place to hide while she used her waterbending to heal. Cinder looked around for the Avatar. Korra: That's enough! Korra rose in a tornado of Water, but was quickly shot down by one of Cinder's arrows. Korra fell into the water, beginning to sink, as she quickly healed herself. Suddenly as she reached the bottom of the river, her eyes began to glow. Cinder: And that's what you get for messing with my nefarious plans. Suddenly water exploded everywhere as Korra emerged from the river. Her eyes glowing white, as air, water, fire, and chunks of rock were flying around her. Korra had entered the Avatar State. She flew forward punching Cinder with great force, sending her into the air. CInder as she fell managed to recover and fire arrows at Korra who blocked them with some water, she turned into ice. As Cinder hit the ground, her aura wore off, and she managed to stand, before being encased with ice from her neck down. Korra put her thumb on Cinder's forehead and used her energybending....which did nothing! Cinder: I don't know what that was supposed to do, but it looks like it didn't work. Cinder used her flames to melt the ice, and then kicked Korra away before firing another arrow at her, breaking Korra's left arm. Korra screamed and charged in, and with her remaining strength created a sword from ice. Swinging it, she charged forward, before collapsing to the ground exhausted. Cinder stood there shocked, before her head fell off, having been sliced by the ice blade. KO!!! Korra recovers in Asami's mansion and they share a kiss, while the Grimm army is seen being sent to the Spirit World, by the rest of the team. Results Wiz: While Cinder supposedly can control other elements like Amber, the previous Fall Maiden, all of Cinder’s known skill are in her abilities with fire. So she is very inexperienced with her other powers as the Fall Maiden. Boomstick: Meanwhile Korra is an expert with all forms of bending. Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. Even Energy and Metal. Korra is much more skilled and diverse than Cinder. Wiz: While it’s true that Cinder could best the likes of Pyrrha, Korra’s abilities are even better than her previous opponents. Just like Pyrrha, Korra could control metal, but in addition use Cinder’s own fire against her. Boomstick: As far as we know Cinder cannot manipulate already existing fire, while Korra can, so while both can control and manipulate flames and the elements, Korra’s control over them is FAR stronger than Cinder’s. Wiz: When it comes to speed, Cinder easily had Korra outclassed, but Korra wasn’t so outclassed that she couldn’t keep up. Boomstick: Finally, Korra’s energybending is strong enough to destroy a huge chunk of Republic City, as we have seen before. Cinder was on a roll, but once Korra chilled out, Cinder headed off to the afterlife. Wiz: The winner is Korra Trivia *This is Quasi's fifth battle to feature a RWBY character. **This is Quasi's first battle where a RWBY character lost. *This is Quasi's first battle to feature an Avatar character. *This was originally going to be the 9th episode of season 2. It was swapped with Dan vs Trevor Philips, due to more time being needed for research. Do you agree with the results of Cinder vs Korra? Yes No Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Rooster Teeth Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'RWBY Vs Avatar' themed Death Battles